Final Distance
by oriquey
Summary: Rukawa's monologue [SenRu]


Title: Final Distance 

**Genre: Romance/ Death**

**Rating: General**

**Pairing: SenRu**

**Warning(s): Character Death**

**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and the song Final Distance don't belong to me.**

**~ This fic is dedicated to mitchan/mitkuroi and Taiyou No Hana~**

**_ Where you are_**

Near or far 

   Dreams…I hate dreams…they are so fragile, like a glass rose . Once shattered….it'll be difficult and takes time to rebuild.  Why do I say these things? It's because my dreams were shattered by a force not to be reckoned with …the force of death.

**_Ki ni naru noni kikenai_**

**_Oyogi tsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru_**

****

**_Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete_**

Mata sukoshi tooku naru 

_Though it weighs on my mind, I can't ask_

Tired of swimming to you, I fall silent 

_Though I want to see you, I'm pushed by invisible waves_

_And I find myself even further away_

****

  I lied to myself when I said that I could move on without your love.  Now, mornings were not as they would be. There's no cheerful smile to great me at the beginning of the day. Sometimes I feel like ending this pathetic and lonely life to join you in the world after. But, I knew that that wasn't what you wanted. You wanted me to live.  To live for you. And most of all, you wanted me to be happy. But, how can I do that without you by my side? The distance that death created is to far and wide for the both of us.

**_Togirenai you ni Keep it going, baby_**

**_Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me_**

**_Muri wa shinai shugi demo_**

**_Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo_**

_Keep it going, baby, so it doesn't stop_

_If you don't feel the same, then tell me_

_Though I don't believe in forcing things_

It's alright to try, if it's just a little 

 As I travel through the lonely space of time alone, I  ponder upon the what might have been if you haven't died. Sighing, I walked on the streets of Kanagawa searching for an answer that no human can give. As I walked on, I noticed a group of little children running and laughing amongst each other. How I envy their happiness.

**_I wanna be with you now_**

**_Futari de distance chijimete_**

**_Ima nara maniau kara_**

**_We can start over_**

**_Hitotsu niwa narenai_**

**_I wanna be with you now_**

**_Itsu no hi ka distance mo_**

Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo 

**_We can start sooner_**

**_Yappari I wanna be with you_**

I wanna be with you now 

_Together, let's shrink this distance_

_If we do it now, we can make it_

_We can start over, though we can't become one_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Someday, even this distance_

_Will become something we can embrace_

_We can start sooner, I wanna be with you after all_

 After buying a bouquet of Freesia, I found myself at the gates of the local cemetery. Your last resting place. Funny isn't it? Coming here obliviously with a bouquet of flowers. Your favourite type of flower to be specific.  Reluctantly, I stepped inside.

**_Hitokoto de konna nimo kizutsuku kimi wa_**

**_Kodoku wo oshiete kureru_**

****

**_Mamorenai toki Keep on trying, baby_**

**_Yakusoku toori janai kedo trust me_**

**_Muri wa shinai shugi demo_**

**_Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo_**

****

**_I wanna be with you now_**

**_Futari de distance mitsumete_**

**_Ima nara maniau kara_**

**_We can start over_**

**_Kotoba de tsutaetai_**

**_I wanna be with you now_**

**_Sono uchi ni Distance mo_**

**_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_**

We should stay together 

**_Yappari I wanna be you with you_**

You can be hurt this much, by just a single word 

_But you'll teach me about loneliness_

_When you can't protect it, keep on trying, baby_

_Though it isn't how I promised it would be, trust me_

_Though I don't believe in forcing things_

_It's alright to try, if I'm with you_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Together, let's gaze at this distance_

_If we do it now, we can make it_

_We can start over, I want to put it into words_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Along the way, even this distance_

_Will become something we can embrace_

_We should stay together, I wanna be with you after all_

  As I roamed  through that seems like an endless journey of headstones, I finally found yours.  White marble with gold engraved writings. I knew it well since I was the one who insisted on the design. Screaming at your parents saying that you'll love it. You love it, don't you? Resting my hand on top of your headstone, memories of the day death took you away from me replayed by itself.

 Why did you have to take the bullet for me? Didn't you understand that that bullet was meant for me and not you? Nor do you understand that it was suppose to be me under six feet of earth? Not you! I was I who should have been shot by Fukuda's bullet! It was I who should have died!

**_I wanna be with you now_**

**_Cuz I know this can't be forever_**

**_We can start over, just you and me_**

**_I wanna be with you now_**

**_Cuz I know this can't be forever_**

**_We should stay together, just you and me_**

I wanna be with you I wanna be with you now 

_Cuz I know this can't be forever_

_We can start over, just you and me_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Cuz I know this can't be forever_

_We should stay together, just you and me_

_I wanna be with you_

 Tears started to stream down my face as I remembered all the sweet memories we created together. Our first kiss. Our first night together. I will remember them always till the day we meet again. Dropping to my knees, I silently cried.

*****************

 On 12th August 2002, Sendoh Akira died after taking a bullet which was attended to be for Rukawa Kaede. The assailant,  Fukuda was arrested and then sentenced to 20 years in prison for first degree murder, and another 10  years for attempted murder. 

**~OWARI~**

**Madiha:** Finally! I finished this! Unfortunately, this is my first and my last SenRu fic. The main reason why I even wrote this fic is because I promised a good friend of mine Mirkuroi that I would write her one.

To mitkuroi and Taiyou No Hana: I hope u guys  liked it ^^ 

**To Ghostwriter: I did another death-fic didn't I? Gomen k?**

**To all SenRu lovers: I'm sorry for killing Sendoh off *sweatdrop* I mean..I had to kill one of them…right?**


End file.
